gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorcery (Blood of Old Valyria)
Sorcery, chiefly Valyrian sorcery, centers around fire magic and blood magic. Those who practice it are called sorcerers, bloodmages, or firemages. A female sorcerer is called a maegi. Valyrian Sorcery Fire Magic Fire magic is an End-Positive system, meaning energy is gained in it's use. To use fire magic one must have access to obsidian, also known as dragonglass. In Valyria, there was a constant supply of dragonglass because of the volcanos. A river of lava itself ran through the city of Valyria. A sorcerer would harvest, or more usually, have slaves harvest this obsidian for them. The obsidian would then be crafted into dragonglass candles. These dragonglass candles powered a firemages' magic. With dragonglass candles a firemage could do numerous things. The most basic of their powers was simply creating fire out of thin air but they could also make themselves impervious to fire, create solid constructs of out fire, or telekinetically manipulate fire. However, as a firemage preformed feats of magic, their dragonglass candles burned down. The dragonglass burned at a rate and amount proportional to the strength of the firemage's magic and how much they were creating or changing. For example, a massive explosion would deplete a candle very quickly, while a torchlight would draw very little from a candle. Once a mage's candles were gone, they were left vulnerable and could no longer preform magic. Thus, it was important for a sorcerer to always carry large quantity of candles on them. Sorcerers were only capable of using dragonglass candles that were touching them, be it their skin or through their clothing. Two firemages or dragonlords using glass candles could use them to communicate telepathically across great distances. A single firemage or dragonlord could use them to look into another person's thoughts, see vast distances, or even divine the future. These fuctions of the dragonglass candle are End-Neutral, as they do not create nor alter anything, merely enhance a dragonlord's or mage's already innate abilites. Blood Magic Blood magic operates different from fire magic in that it is End-Negative. A prospective bloodmage first needs to have an understanding of runes and enchantments, which can take years of practice to perfect. A bloodmage will need to draw a rune on a surface, be it skin, floor, or anything else. When blood is applied to the rune, it activates. The greater the quantity of blood, the greater activated rune's effect. A rune's enchantment must be something simplistic and absolute such as "fix" or "break." Commands such as "kill whoever walks over this" or "construct this building" are too abstract as they do not adequately describe to what extent something needs to be killed or built. A rune would operate on the thing it was written on the instant blood was applied with no more complexity than that. The reason blood magic is End-Negative is because there is only a finite amount of blood in anyone's body, and the effect of the magic derived from the rune was always slightly less than the amount of blood applied. Because of this, blood magic is seen as the "evil" counterpart to fire magic, especially since someone typically needs to die, or at least give up a large amount of their blood, to power it. Category:Magic Category:Valyrian